Max's True Living Nightmare
by Max6797
Summary: I feel like finishing it! ;D  okay, so Max and Fang get split up when someone else barges in. An old villian returns in hopes of completely splitting up the flock and later killing them. lots of FAX some EGGY and NUGGY
1. Chapter 1

After we were done in Pearl Harbor, Fang thought it would be a good idea to go to take my mom up on her offer and stay with her in Tipisco, Arizona. Yeah, I know your'e thinking. "why is Max listening to Fang?!" Good question! (not really) things between me and Fang have changed... So get over it!  
It took us about eight hours to get there, Total complaining about his wings the whole way, Nudge talking about food. You know. We finally made it there, and got the flock inside.  
Fang and I decided to slip off for a little bit. "So," Fang said in my ear, hugging me around the waist from behind.  
"Wer'e alone." I said softly. It was really cold out here because it was getting late. I started to shiver. Fnag turned me around and leaned in to kiss me. He was warm.  
Adrenaline was dumping into my veins as every alarm in my head was screaming "STOP!!!" But I ignored it. Suddenly I felt a strange sensation of falling forward. I pulled back fast enough to see Fang's head hit the ground with a muffled 'thud'  
Fang looked up at me and chuckled. "You silly girl." He flashed me one of his very Fang smiles then sighed and got up.  
"What's wrong?" I sat up and looked up at him.  
"We should get back inside." He helped me up and kissed me sweetly.  
"Okay. Lets go." I said, taking his hand. He laced his fingers with mine.  
As soon as we walked into the kitchen, Angel let out a sigh of relief. The flock, Ella, and my mom were sitting around the kitchen table.  
"What's going on?" I asked my mom.  
"Sit, please." She gestured to the two open seats between Iggy and Angel. I started to swoon as the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted over me from the table. I sat down quietly and took a cookie. I took a small bite out of it and chewed it slowly, savoring it.  
"Okay, everyone!" My mom clasped her hands together. "I have some big news!" I stopped in mid-chew and swollowed. oh, crap. I know this is going to be bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I've enrolled you in school!" She said cheerfully. See? I told you it as bad.

"Do you know what happened the last time we went to school?!" I half-shouted.

"Yes... But this school is absolutely nothing like the one Anne sent you to." I flinched at her name. I felt Fang's hand tighten around mine. "It's the school Ella goes to." She continued. Ella smiled at Iggy. Iggy had a wide smile on his face. It made me flinch again. I'd talk to them about that later...

"I have your uniforms too." My mom smiled. "They're hanging in your closets."

"Whoa! Okay, back up! first, Closet-s?" I said putting the emphasis on the 's'.

"I had the house rennovated because I knew you would be coming back." She said even happier.

"Okay, then. What about whats in the closets?" I was paranoid as hell!

"Well, as I said, I knew you would come back, so I got some new clothes for all of you. AndFang told me you were coming, so I knew I had to act fast." All of us turned our heads toward Fang.

"Yeah. My fault." Fang raised his hand.

"Your first day is tomorrow." My mom said in a soft monotone. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. This time, We have to give them our real names. Sorry, Gazzy. Just please explain to the teacher without killing everybody..." We were all seated around the kitchen table. I was setting the rules for everyone.

"And, Angel. Please. Remember that we all have to blend! So that means no jumping eight feet into the air, or snapping out your wings when you get pissed. And please. Please don't influence anyone's mind!" I was almost begging her.

After that, we all went back to our rooms to get ready. As I was putting my uniform, I realized that it was almost... Barable. Mary Janes, White knee-high socks, red plaid pleated skirt that went halfway to my knees, and a hip-hugging white button up shirt. But I must admit, it looked absolutely adorable on Angel! It also fit Nudge well! These things were made for us.

I started brushing my hair when I noticed a very un-Fang-like figure standing in my doorway. Wow. White button up shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. Someone took a while to think that up!

I started snickering at Fang. He made a face at me. "You look quite sexy today..." Fang said, walking over to me.

"I could say the same for you." I smiled and put down my brush. "Oh! I just remembered something!" I said, stepping away from Fang.

"Angel!" I called for her. She was here instantly. -Let me tell you, that girl can move when she wants to!-

"Angel, honey. When Gazzy is done helping Iggy looks for armpit hairs in there," I said pointing to the bathroom. "Will you tell them not to make any bombs and that if they have anything at all to make any, they will be having to deal with me coloring the backs of their heads." Angel nodded, smiling making her golden curls bounce.

I walked back to my room where Fang was waiting. "So, where were we?" I said walking towards him.

"Right about here." He smiled, leaning in to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck. He put his hands around my waist and started pulling me closer. His hands slowly slid up my back. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Max, promise me this one thing." He said softly.

"Yes?" I smiled back at him.

"Promise me you won't be with any other guys today. You know that would just kill me. And then I would have to dig up my shovel" He chuckled at his ever so clever joke. -he is serious to an extent, though-

"I promise. I love you. So much. I always have. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I whispered and looked down. A tear rolled down my cheek. Just thinking about it broke my heart. Yes, this is your ever so strong Maximum Ride, that saved the world, took punches, kicked serious ass, watched my brother die and never cried. This is the girl who would swollow her pride for the little ones. Now I was a marshmollow, kissing Fang and crying about broken hearts, instead of broken bones! God.

"C'mon, guys! We gotta go!" My mom yelled from the front door.

"Let's go." I said, holding Fang's hand. Yeah! Let's walk into the mouth of hell! We'll skip merrily into the devil's lair! I laughed a little. 


	4. Chapter 4

My mom pulled up to the school and we all piled out. Ella was guiding Iggy to their class, both of them smiling. I saw Nudge steal a glance at them and she immidiately looked away, tears starting to form in her eyes. Oh no.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" I turned her to face me. she pulled her shoulder away and the tears started to spill over.

"Nudge. Please tell me." I was starting to get worried.

"I like Iggy!" She nearly shouted at me then quickly covered her mouth.

"What?!" I was totally shocked.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Yes, Nudge. The girl who talks about everything, spills everyone's secrets, and never shuts up! And of course the one time she's quiet, it could mean the well fare of her! I should borrow Fang's shovel.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would lash out at me and get mad." She looked down. Wow. Nudge is a smart uneducated girl.

I let out a deep breath before I spoke. "Okay, Nudge. I know right now, this may seem like a big deal." And I may sound like a complete moron because Iggy is the only guy besides Gazzy and Fang, that she's known for this long.

"But, He's not worth it."

"How?" She put her hands on her hips.

"One, he's about three years older than you. Two, he hangs out whith Gazzy. Three, and most importantly. He's a smelly boy!"

"What about Fang?" She looked at me like I had a huge hole in logic. And I did.

"How about he steer cleaar of that mine field? Okay? Okay." I pushed her off to her class.

Oh Goody! Math! Today already sucks and it's not even lunchtime!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Can I borrow a pencil?" The extremely good-looking girl in front of him turned around to ask him a question! Fang thought highly of himself and almost started drooling over the girl with the long dark red hair. She was the only thing that mattered now.

"Hello?" She whispered, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh. Here." Fang handed her his only pencil.

"Thanks!" She said softly in an affectionate voice.  
"Oh. You must be the new guy. My name is Clarissa." She smiled.

"Imma-uh-Fang." He drawled.  
"Hi." He continued stupidly.

Clarissa giggled. "Your'e cute! I hope your'e not taken." Her hazel eyes sparkled.

-----------------------------------------------------

Iggy was so happy. Because he was blind, he neededsomeone to help him. Even though he was completely capable of doing all this useless crap. But the helper was none other than Ella. Even though he was about a year older than her -she just turned thirteen- He couldn't care less!

"So... Are we, like, together now?" She put her hand on Iggy's

"Uh. Well, jeez. I dunno. I mean we were making out yesterday. I certainly don't not want to be with you." Iggy smiled.

"Did you tell Max?" Iggy's smile dropped off his face. 'Oh yeah.' Iggy thought to himself. Iggy had forgotten all about Max. She was going to absolutely murder him, burn the body and dance on the ashes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Angel was having fun in school! She was making so many friends. Her teacher read everyone Angel's favorite story. Swan Lake. After that, the teacher let everyone have free time.

"Ooh! Let's play Swan Lake!" Cindy trilled. That was Angel's favorite game.

"I'm Odette!" Angel said putting her hand in the air. Out of nowhere, a large girl walked up to Angel and her friends.

"Oh, look! The little babies playing their little baby games. Can I play?" She said in a burly voice. In that moment, she big girl took a swipe at Angel. Being a genetically engineered mutant, she had a speed, agility, and strength advantage to the big girl. Angel ducked out of the way an tapped on the big girl's shoulder.

"Right here." Angel said smiling. The big girl turned to face her. Angel waved at her. Angel remembered what Max had said about using her powers on people. But she naver said anything about mind games. Angel smiled evilly at the thought.

This went on for about ten minutes before the big girl got tired. And about five more minutes before the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh! Angel! You saved us!" All of her friends cheered for her. She wouldn't see the big girl for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Gasman?" Gazzy's teacher looked down from her rollsheet and eyed Gazzy.

"My brothers and sisters call me Gazzy." Gazzy blushed then let one rip. All of the girls around him started caughing. All of the boys started laughing at the girls.

"My big brothers and sisters think I have an intestinal problem." Gazzy smiled proudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's a really cool name!" Nudge's friends marveled over her name. Right now, suprisingly. Nudge didn't care about friends or anything like that. All that mattered to her right now was Iggy. She has liked him for so long. And he barely talks to her. Nudge doesn't care that he's blind. She loves that about him. But ever since she saw Ella and him kissing, everything was different. Nudge sighed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Before I knew it, school was over. The wierd guy that kept staring at me in English was walking with me.

"Hi. I'm Ashton. I'm in your English calss. Do you mind if I walk with you?" He sounded sincere. I was a little twitchy, though.

"Um. Sure. I'm Max." I looked around myself and we were the only two in the hallway. This can't be good.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." He grabbed my wrist and started running. Reluctantly, I followed. He took us to the back of the school where the only people around were eachother. Crap. In that moment, he had me pinned to the wall! I don't know how he did it because I'm stronger than a grown man or a bodybuilder. He had my wrists pinned down so hard, it hurt! He started to kiss me then! I felt helpless.

He had me pinned with one hand and started unbuttoning my shirt. By about the sescond button I started to lose it! I was sruggling as much as I could. Probobly tearing up the back of my shirt from the stucco on the wall. Ashton chuckled darkly.

"Your'e a naughty girl." He smiled evilly. He was halfway done with my shirt when I got enough strength to push him into the dirt. Unfortunately, he brought me down with him. He suddenly rolled over on top of me, covering me with dirt.

Okay. No more. Focus, Maximum. Channel your energy into strength. Just then, I lifted him up far enough to land a chest kick hard enough to send him flying. Ashton stood up, wheezing. He ran up to me and grabbed both of my arms. He was very strong.

Now I was pissed. I flung out my wings and watched him gasp at them. that gave me a long enough chance to break free snd pull him into a full-nelson. I was about to pop both of his arms out of their sockets when I felt merciful and decided to say.

"Now, you have two choices. Choice one, you can go the road youv'e been trying to for the past couple minutes and i will pop both of your arms out of their sockets and break one of your legs. And if I'm really pissed, I'll break your jaw and leave you somewhere, where no one will find you. Or, choice two. You can stop what your'e doing, never tell anyone what happened and I will dislocate your arms but leave you here. What do you choose?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please have mercy! I won't tell anyoneI promise!." Ashton cried.

"Good choice. And if you double-cross me, there will be hell to pay." I said snidely. I pulled my arms together, hearing the stomach-churning 'thunk' of his arms popping out of their sockets. I left him there, and jumped into the air and pushed down hard, feeeling the pure bliss of the wind under my wings.

I looked down at my arms. Bruises were already forming like red bracelets around my wrists. I was covered in dirt and my clothes were all ripped up. I looked like a wreck.

I landed in the back yard wierdly, falling on my face. I got up and tried to dust myself off, pulling my wings in a little. I walked inside and I was surrounded by my family. All but one. The only one that mattered. My mom gave me ice and I wen to Fangs room. The door was already open so I pushed it open the reat of the way.

"Max I-" I cut him off and just kissed him.

"Dinnertime!" My mom called from the kitchen. I broke away from Fang and headed to my room. I'm not hungry.

I walked to my room and closed the door. I licked my lips and they tased like cherry. I don't wear lipgloss. Fang? No. 


	6. Chapter 6

I was just laying there when I noticed that Fang was talking softly. In a kind of lovey way. The way he talks to me... Fang talks to himself? I started listening closer... I heard a slurry of love and that kind of stuff... Was he writing out loud? Was he thinking I was listening to him and was talking to me? I heard a pause. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard him say. "I don't know, Clarissa. I love Max, but things have gotten wierd... Maybe I should take a break from her and start seeing "other people"." I could see him making air-quotes around other people. "I love you too..." My heart stopped cold.

I ran out of my room and broke down Fang's door. Just seeing his deer-in-the-headlights was proof enough. He broke my heart. I loved him and I took it for granted. Tears started to flood my eyes. I tan back into my room and locked the door behind me. I ran to my bed and plopped down onto my pillow, sobbing. "Max? Honey?" I heard Fang's soft knock on my door. "I need to tell you something..." He trailed off.

"The hell you do!" I heard Total yelling at him.

"Total, I-" Fang tried to explain to Total.

"No! Save it! Angel and I know everything!" He growled.

"Yeah!" Angel chimed in. "You really hurt her! I can't belive you!" I could see her giving him daggar-eyes.

"I thought you and Max were going to be together forever..." I heard Nudge sob.

"Fang, you are the worst thing to ever happen to this flock! You are dead to us!" Angel's voice sounded like fire and razor-blades. I couldn't listen to anymore after that... I went over to my one-story window and hopped out. I need to talk to Ella. She'll help... I walked over to her room and saw nothing... I decided to go over to Iggy's room... He and Fang are tight. He could shed some light on the dark subject. I peered into his window to see him and Ella making out... 


	7. Chapter 7

Yes. Ignorant little Max. No one tells her anything anymore. It's not lie I'm the leader of the flock or anything... That's why Nudge was crying today. Oh my god. I've slapped my forehead with my palm today, I'm probobly gonna have a red spot to match my bruises. I looked down at my arms. Still a mess. I ran over to Angel's open window and climbed in. She was already sitting on her bed, stroking Total. Angel was crying a little and Total was licking her.

Angel looked over at me brokenly and a tear went down her cheek. "Max, I wish I could've told you. I knew everything already. I was holding it in and I just wish I-" I cut her off.

"Angel, honey. You did enough." I said sweetly, sitting on the bed next to her. "I heard what you and Total said to Fa-... Him. That was really brave of you." I kissed her forehead. Total hopped into my lap and sat down.

"Max, I just can't belive you." Total sounded shocked. "Angel and I knew how much you really loved him and I can't belive how much you are masking this." Who did he think I was?! I'm the ever-so-strong Maximum! The girl who can swollow her pride and take it like a Human-Avian, genetically engineered man! Now I'm not just a marshmollow, but one that's been sitting over the fire too long and falls off the stick and into the fire.

Angel's room was on the opposite side of Fang's so I could hear everything. Walls being punched, items being thrown, and of course. Lots of cusses being shouted. I covered Angel's ears.

"Yeah, like I have'nt heard those words before." Angel thought to me.

We exchanged thoughts for hours. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Angel, now. She was the only one that truely understood. It was getting late, so when the crashing from the other room stopped, I tip-toed over to my room and closed the door. I looked in the doorway and sighed. It was so empty without that dark figure filling it. I plopped down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. My bruises were substancially worse. I was still in my uniform from yesterday, and it was ruined. Thankfully, I have an extra. I turned on my side and saw Angel and Total sleeping beside me.

Trying not to make a sound, I got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. Feeling the hot water on my skin partially relaxed me. It felt wonderful. I got out and started walking to my room. Fang wasn't in my doorway. Today was going to be terrible.

I put my uniform on and brushed my hair. When I was done, I went over to the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal, feeling like a zombie. After that, I looked at the clock and noticed it was early. So I went into the den and sat in a comfy chair until it was time to go. I just sat there for an hour, staring at the wall. I wasn't even thinking. Before I knew it, my mom was calling form the front door for everyone to get into the car. I silently stood up and without trying, sileintly slipped by my mom and into the car.

Everyone got into the car without saying a word. Only Iggy and Ella were talking because the probobly didn't even know what was wrong. We were at the school faster than I thought. I got out and saw Fang walk over to Clarissa. It reminded me of the last time I kissed him. His lips tasted like che-...

Fang kissed Clarissa. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fang was looking at Clarissa like a blind man who has seen the sun for the first time. He used to look at me like that...

Clarissa was just another, normal human that wants to kill me... Just another human teenager...

"Things are not what they seem, Maximum." My voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Sorry, voice. I don't have any time for you foetune cookie crap right now." I thought back.

I looked back at Fang and saw him lean in to kiss her. My predator sense went off and sent adrenaline into my veins. It made my heart beat faster and my palms sweat. I felt like I was going to throw up if I started crying again... I saw Fang look at me, dazed. His obsidian eyes were glittering. Another pang of heartbreak hit me like a ton of bricks.

The tears just welled up and spilled over, sending me running to the girls bathroom. I must have tripped over my feet more than once. I looked like a complete idiot, but hey. Who cares what you look like when you've had your heart ripped out and stepped on by the bird kid you love.

Just two weeks ago, I was teaming up with mutated giant-slugs that call themselves the Krelp, fighting M-Geeks and destroying an evil underwater dome containing my mother. Now look at me! I've said it before, I'll say it again! I'm not crying over a bloddy cut, or broken bones. I'm crying over a boy. But not just any boy...

I locked myself in the stall and cried. And cried. And cried.

When i went to class, I heard murmurs of Ashton being in the hospital with broken bones, internal bleeding, the whole sha-bang. He deserved it.

I sat in my seat and just focused on my work, hoping to go back into zombie-mode. It worked. Before I knew it, the bell that was ending fourth period rang. I got up and out of my seat and headed to the cafateria. Yum. Lunch.

On my wayto my tasty destination, I met eyes with Fang. He was stitting against the wall in the hallway, cudling with the Red-Death. He looked at me like he was bored, and I couldn't see the twitch in his jaw or the glint in his eye saying that he wasn't bored with me.

The tears were starting to form in my eyes as I heard a very convincing "I love you, Clarissa." From Fang. I started to run so I wouldn't drop to my knees and cry like a baby. But gravity helped me anyway. I tripped over my own feet and fell. My stuff went flying everywhere.

I felt no use in getting up, so I just laid there on the cool lenolium. I started crying again. The sobs coming out of my chest were loud and sounded like I was helpless.

"Someone has issues..." I heard Clarissa whisper. I heard Fang chuckle.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I heard a girl say in shock. I just layed there in a fetal position, not answering.

I heard the sound of papers rustling and books being stuffed in my backpack.

"C'mon. Lets get you off the floor." The girl helped me up and took me to the cafateria. She sat me down ext to her and brought me some food.

"My name's Veronica." She said still concerned.

"I'm Max." I said just staring at the empty chair across from me.

"Why were you on the floor back there?" She was quiet and probobly wanted to help me. I told her the entire story that any regular teenage girl would go through and any other teenage girl would belive. When I was done I got up and threw away my extra food.

"Where are you going?" Veronica said.

"I'm going to my next class. The bell's gonna ring soon, anyway." I still sounded like a zombie with my emotoinless mono-tone.

"Okay, then. Bye" She waved and walked away.

I was unfortunately walking down the hall where the devil dwells. I just tried to walk past them quickly when something caught my foot. Clarissa. The ground was coming up to my face fast, so I took it like a normal human.

"Aw. Is the wittle baby gonna cwy?" Clarissa taunted in a baby voice. I got up and brushed myself off. I was pissed. I wasn't facing her, so I evilly took use of the text book I was holding. The gears were spinning in my head.

"I don't know, let's see!" I said snidely and flung my book at her head. It hit her with a muted 'thud'. I walked over to her and snatched my book.

"I'll take that!" I smiled. Clarissa got up with the 'you did not just do that!' expression on her ugly face.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" She tried to look all tough. "Because he's mine!" That's it. I pushed her against the wall and pinned her there.

"Don't try to start something with me. Because I'll be the one to end it." I cocked my arm back to punch her. "So if you want to keep that bad complexion from getting any worse, I suggest you leave me the hell alone!" I snarled.

"Whatever, bitch." She said with an 'FU' expression. I backed off an dropped my book in front of her feet. She tripped over it and fell hard.

"Oops!" I said and giggled. I ran off to class as the bell rang. 


End file.
